1. Field of Invention
The present invention relate to a display device and a method thereof, and more particularly to a display device in which generation of electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) is decreased, and a method of decreasing EMI in a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various types of display devices, a representative display device is one having a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel which is small and light and still has more improved performance, compared to certain other display devices, based on a fast developing semiconductor technology.
Since the display device having the LCD panel has an advantage in lowering size, weight and electric power consumption, it has been drawing attention as a substitute for overcoming drawbacks of a conventional cathode ray tube (“CRT”). Today, the display device having the LCD panel is used in a midsize or large product such as a monitor, TV and other midsize or large products known in the art as well as in a small product such as a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (“PDA”), a portable multimedia player (“PMP”) and other small products known in the art. In short, the display device having the LCD panel is used in almost all information processing apparatuses that need a screen.
Since the LCD panel cannot emit light by itself, the display device having the LCD panel (also, shortly called “display device”) has a backlight assembly including a light source unit which supplies the light to a backside of the LCD panel.
Also, the display device includes a printed circuit board (“PCB”) for various uses. That is, the PCB includes a driving PCB which supplies a driving signal to the display panel, an inverter PCB which drives the light source unit, and other types of PCBs known in the art.
However, such various PCBs have a problem in that they generate the electromagnetic interference (“EMI”). The EMI generated by the PCBs causes deterioration in quality of the display device and other defects of the display device.